Survivor
by Kickin Taylor
Summary: Jack's twin older sister,Dalia, died when he was only 12 years old. the only person that knows about her is kim. even his mother believes that jack forgot about her. She did die in a plane crash- didn't she? JackXKim JerryX?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS CHAPTER IS PRETTY MUCH A OF WHAT happened AND WHO DALIA IS**

**i have my FIRST one shot/ song fic coming out soon, if you want to know what its about, look on my profile, its called SUPERMAN**

* * *

><p>JACK POV<p>

_Dream:_

_"Jack you promised!" my 12 year old twin sister yelled._

_"Well i changed my mind Dalia." i yelled back._

_"You Visited Dad Last time!"_

_"So?"_

_"Its my turn!" she complained._

_"He likes me better."_

_"Im older!"_

_"9 secounds!" i yelled back._

_"You promised." she said in a normal talking voice. a glare set on her face._

_"I Changed my mind." i said in the same tine._

_"we glared at eachother for a moment._

_she smirked before yelling: "GRANMPA!"_

_oh no._

_she ran to his room upstairs._

_"NO!" i yelled as i chased her. To late._

_"Grampa! Jack promised that-"_

_"I changed my mind!" i interupted. then we started shouting our stories._

_"One at a time." Grampa said._

_when it comes to loyalty or broken promises, Grampa is a step worse then mom._

_"Jack promised i could go see dad this time! he went last time." Dalia whined._

_"You promised Jack?" Grampa asked me. Dalia smirked._

_"N-Yes." i said decideding not to lie. i try not to lie, only to protect others or in certain situations. "But i changed my mind!" i added._

_"Whats the code?" he asked i glared at dalia._

_"I swear by the light of the dragons eye to be loyal and honest and never say die. Wasabi."_

_"You know what to do." he said._

_"Fine! You could Go Dalia!" Dalia started doing a dance, and unlike me she can dance. she was doing alot of flips but then did the Brewer flip. Something only me, grandpa, Dalia and my mommy knew._

_"Thanks Jackie!" she said._

_"What ever dummy brain jerk.'' i said as dalia went to tell on my for saying a bad word._

the dream scene changes

_"Bye Jack!" Dalia said at the airport, putting her long curly hair in a braid about to bord her flight._

_"Just go dalia." i said madly._

_"Why are you so disgusting today?"_

_"because your annoying."_

_"Jealous?" she said meanly, retaliating._

_"Your a thief."_

_"and your a jerk." she said._

_"So are you."_

_"Just because you are doesn't mean i'm not." Then, i dont know what happened but i almost hit her. if she hadn't caught my hand i would have._

_Dalia and i dont fight like that. only while sparring / training._

_"Where you about to hit me?" she asked._

_"Yeah.' i said pretending i was proud of it._

_"Just leave me alone!" she said throwing down me arm._

_"Just go die, then you wont hear me." she smacked me and i smacked her back._

_"I hate you." she said._

_"I Hate you wayy more." i said and we both left._

the scene changed again

_I was flipping though the tv channels. soo bord with out dalia. Right now we would be sparing or having a nerf war while she keeps yelling - No Faces!_

_Dalia's a chicken._

_Shes a terrible excuse for a sister._

_Sadly, i felt bad for almost hitting her first. i would have smaked me. but i will never tell dalia i was sorry for that day. ever._

_"Jack! Channel 12!" My mother yelled freaking out._

_i quickly obeyed._

_she ran to the couch._

_we watched an airplane quickly falling._

_The plane my sister was on._

_"DALIA!" we yelled along with my grandfather who entered the room._

_we watched as the plane hit the ground._

_from our point of veiw it looked like there could have been survivors. so, we continued watxhing tv for the next seven hours hoping and praying dalia was alive._

_NO SURVIVORS_

_Not one._

**"DALIA!" i yelled jumping awake.**

"Ahh!' i yelled hoping my mom didn't hear me scream my sisters name.

"JAck?" my mother asked.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream."

"What about."

"I... umm... was being eaten by an alligator. I know its silly im fine."

"Alright..." she said closing the door. "good night."

My mom doesn't know that i know that i'm not i'm not over dalia. but come on. not only is she my twin sister, but the last thing she said to me was she hated me, and vise versa. I dont show my missing her. only one person knows. i called her.

"Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"hi Kim, its Jack."

"I know but its two in The morning, whats up?"

"DAlia, no pun intended."

"oh, another dream flashback?"

"YEah."

"Go for it." Kim lets me vent. maybe thats why she is my best friend.

"Kim, its been five years. i still feel guilty. it should have been me on that plane."

"Jack, she saved your life."

"Wish she hadn't" i said with a sigh. Kim went silent for a moment.

"Jack Brewer, if i find you with even one cut on your arm, i'll force you to a mental institution."

i smiled.

"Chill kim, i wont."

i spent the rest of the night talking to kim, she was making me feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>

**I WAS ASKED TO WRITE THIS SO... I LIKED THE IDEA AND DID.**


	2. Chapter 2

**big let down on # of viewers but for those of u who did review, thax so much**

**i'm fighting with my mom and sister and we r not talking. my older brother hates me so i only really have 2 people to hang with, review so i have something to do!**

**Sorry with useing the name stella, i was ganna use my real name but... idk.**

**i mite use it for a diffrent one i'm writing. ' now u know my secret'**

**ull know if u see the name taylor somwhere**

* * *

><p><strong>Dalia pov<strong>

"Mom! another one of these charity cases!" u herd Jessica complain.

"Wow, arn't you sweet." i said sarcastically.

"Eww... stick to your team." she said.

"Wow, you must have been the inspiration for dumb blonde.

I'm a brunette but i washout dye my hair red. basically the more i wash it, the more it comes out. At my old foster home the people there were understood i had wanted to start again so they bought me a the dye. sadly, once its out, i'm stuck with brown. The people used to tell me

NEW LOOK, NEW YOU

"MOM! I'm going to the carnival!" Jessica yelled.

"Jessica! Bring stella with you!"

Stella is my fake name, i think. honestly i have no idea. it could be my real name. i vaguely remember someone calling me it.

i don't know anything, my birthday, my name, my birthplace. i dont even know how i know somethings.

The last thing i remember was being terrified because a plane i was on was falling and i was hoping for life. i remember banging my head. when waking,blood everywhere. i remember the feeling of confushion. i got scared and ran away undetected.

Apparently, i was in a plane crash. The media thinks no one survived. Well, i did. i lost my memory before that. but, there are things that i do or know and i dont knowhow or why. For example, i know karate, like natraully. as if i've been doing it all me life. along with playing guuitar and dancing, and riding a skateboard.

"WHY?" Jessica whined.

"Because i said so." Macy, my new foster mom said.

"FINE!" she agreed, letting the word out with her breath.

"Come on." she said. i shook my head and followed.

when we got there, she ditched me and i was relived. i looked around and saw a stage being surrounded. the people chanting.

i walked up to it and herd what they were chanting. Some chanted:

"MATT!MATT!MATT!'

Others chanted:

"JERRY!JERRY!JERRY!"

I leaned over and i asked the person next to me what was going on. She told me its the epic Dancing compitition

i decided to get a closer look.

i went by the gate and when the security gaurd wasn't looking, i flipped over it.

i leaned against the side of the stage watching the dancers stretch. one came to me.

"Hey, i'm Matt." he said.

"stella."

"Have you seen Jerry dance yet?" he asked.

"i don't even know what is going on." i said

"All Day Dance Competition. Jerry over there-" he pointed to a tall good looking boy who was warming up. " he's the reining champ. i dont think he is that great. I'm about to destroy him." he smiled. then, he winked at me and the music began.

"I got to go. this is for you." i rolled my eyes. jerk.

Jerry grabbed the microphone.

"Yo PEOPLE! ready to seee some more AWESOME dance moves that are total Swag." the crowd cheered and i laughed while clapping.

"Lets do this!"

the music started playing and jerry started dancing. he was awesome he did some move he called the jerry.

Matt, though he claimed amazing. he stuck. bad. i felt pity for him. very little, but still.

They stopped the music before he could hurt himself.i was tring not to laugh. he saw me.

he looked angry. he took the microphone.

"What? You think you could do better." he yelled at me. i took a mic from behind me and switched it on.

"Matt, the think a turtle could do better."

"Fine! see if you could beat jerry. if you do i'll..."

"You'll..?"

"Give you $300. if you don't, i'll think of somthing."

"No." i said like it was obvious.

"Scared." he challenged. i rolled my eyes.

"Terrified." i said sarastically.

"Fine, i'll give you $791.12 . i have it with me now." i smirked.

"Why not?" i said. i've never had a problem with embarrassing myself before. i walked to the middle of the stage and the crowd cheered.

The Dj came to me. "your competing?"

"Apparently, I'm taking on Jerry."

"Whats your name?"

"Stella." i said. he turned to the audience.

"ANOtHER COMPETITOR!" the crowed cheered. "YO JERRY! this is your competition. STELLA!"

"lets do this." i said taking off my jacket.

"Good luck." jerry said. i smiled because he said it not like a jerk but nor like a friend.

"You too."

then the music stated. i dont give so many strait compliments but he was...AWESOME!

then it was my turn.

Dancing it one of those things i know how to do, but dont know how i know. its one of those things i just knew naturally. even with out my memory. sometimes i try to figure out where i came from. but, then i get frustrated and give up.

"WOAH!" everyone said as i encorperated some karate moves into it.

I won.

"I believe we had a deal." i said to matt. the crowd cheered.

he angerly reached into his pocket and gave my the money.

I smirked.

i looked and saw jessica leaving.

"STELLA!" jerry called.

"i'm sorry jerry i have to go!"

"you where awesome! Whats your last name?" he called as i ran to catch up to jessica.

"I DONT KNOW!' i yelled back

* * *

><p><strong>review plz<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

STILL A LITTLE DISAPOINTED ON REVIEWS BUT CHEK OUT MY NEW STORY-

SUPERMAN

ALSO CHEK MY PROFILE FOR UPCOMING STORIES

* * *

><p>Jack POV<p>

Kim and i were sparing in the dojo when jerry milton and eddie came in.

"Do you think she knew karate?" Eddie asked.

"She looked like it!" milton answered. they spent the day supporting jerry at his dance compition. i wasnted to go but my mom made a doctors appointment she refused to cancel.

"She was awesome!" jerry yelled.

"Who?" Kim asked,

"Stella i don't know." Jerry said.

"She doesn't know her last name- LIES." milton said rolling his eyes.

Jerry frowed.

"Maybe thats her real name." Jerr ysaid. we shook out heads no.

"Maybe she really doesn't know." he tried again. we shook our heads again.

"Jerry, ofcouse she knows." i said.

"Aww man." Jerry said as my phnoe vibrated.

OUTSIDE

the message said.

it was from my mom.

"Sorry jerry, kim and i gatta go."

"I'm staying at jacks for tonight."

"Why?" eddie asked.

"One, my parents aren't home."

"so why not one of us? why jack."

"And two, we have a project to finish." i stepped in to help. knowing kims lying skills.

Dalia dreams are coming more often lately. so instead of calling kim. shed be there. and well, her parents were not home so she needed a place to stay anyway.

"so, do you know someone named stella?"

"only, well... you know who." she talking about dalia. she was obsessed with some show and her favorite characters name was stella. she was telling people to call her stella. so even when she got over it, when we were in a good mood, i would call her stella and she would laugh.

Now at my house.

"Jack, i'm going to visit her." my mom said. Her is dalia.

its almost her three year gone mark so, this time of the year she comes up way to often.

"I'll be back later tonight." i nodded.

Kim and i went inside. Kim looked like she was woundering somthing. i knnew what it was she asked me thousands of times what dalia looked like. i kept giving her the same answer.

"She Looked like Me, just her hair is a little more curly and longer." i said.

"I didn't even ask yet!" kim said and i rolled my eyes.

"Watcha Wanna do?" Kim asked.

"Movie?" i offered.

"Sure you pick." she said.

"I know you want to watch GI JOE again."

"And i knowyou do too." she said smirking.

"Well played kimmy."

"Thanks Jackie."

i laughed and grabbed the movie. kim laid down on the couch putting her head in my lap.

we where laughing at jokes that weren't even funny and was it messed up we where laughing when people where hurt.

Half way through the movie kim fell alseep.

How?

Talant- :)

i carried her upstairs to my bed because we didn't set up hers yet. i would just take the floor. less work.

i kissed her forehead while she was sleeping. so what? i like my best friend. Moving on.

she wouldn't know that i kissed her so i'll live.

i went to sleep the only thing that happened in my dream was a voicing saying

'closer then you think.'

* * *

><p>Dalia POV<p>

First day of school. Jessica goes to private school. i'm not.

thank goodness we wont be in the same school.

i walked into my school and was greeted my the welcoming committee. they guided me to the principals office.

"Stella we have a problem." when you were sighned up for school a last name was not given. What is it?"

"I dont know." i said honestly.

"What do you mean."

"I don't remember anything from before i was like- 12. I dont even know if stella is my real name."

"umm.. ok." he said giving me a weird stare. i was used to it. every school i went too had the same look.

I went to my already stocked locker and someone tapped my shoulder.

i turned and saw a red head nerdy kid- no offence.

"Your stella right?"

"um.. yeah, how did you know?"

"I saw you at the carnival yesterday. You were amazing. I'm milton by the way."

"hi milton, you already know my name is stella." we laughed

"jerry wants to know how you learned to dance like that."

"In like a mad kinda way?" i asked.

"No, Jerry's not like that."

"Oh, well, do you know where room 103 is?"

"Down the hall two rights and a left."

"Thanks milton, see you at lunch?" i asked. her nodded and said 'later'

i walked off to my first class in seaford high.

i took my seat. well, a seat.

no one came to sit by me. then jerry saw me and came by me.

before i could even say hi to him, the teacher made my introduce myself.

"um, i'm stella."

"ANy questions for stella?" She asked.

"Whhat why?" i asked. what teacher willingly wastes class time.

'Where you from?" a boy asked.

"i don't know."

"Do you have a middle name."

"I dont know."

"What do you know about yourself?" a diffrent guy wearing black and red said.

"I don't know." i said honestly. Who was i... i'm me... i dont know.

"Frank! its obvious Stella doesn't want to coaperate.

"I WAS!" i argued.

"Take a seat." she said.

"Take it where?" i mumbled. the few people that herd me chuckled.

This is going to be a long day


	4. Chapter 4

_**im issuing a challenge, write a story- one shot or chapters.- of a jack and kim pairing. there are noy enough storys to read. so, who ever writes the best story- WINZZ! **_

I DONT HAVE A PRIZE NOW BUT.. IF U THINK OF 1 LET ME NO.

**if you wrote the story for the challenge, plz wright - *TC* - in description so i know its 4 me. mwa!**

* * *

><p>I took my seat and a note was passed to me. it read:<p>

**hey stella! you really dont know your last name? - JERRY**

i smiled. friendly guy. isn't he?

**seriously, i dont. i dont remember.-stell**

i passed it back.

**why not?-jerry**

i don't know jerry. i'm not ganna tell him my secret so he could feel bad for me.

**i dont know why i dont remember. i dont know if stella is even my real name. i just remember some voice calling me it so, why not just go with it?-stell**

**do u every wonder?-jerry**

**alwayz.- stella**

**Are you related to jack Brewer?- jerry.**

dumb guy, isnt he?

**jerry, i dont know who i am. maybe i am. i wouldn't know. who is he? - stell**

i passed the note back as the bell rang. i went to my next class in room 204.

i took a seat before i was surounded by some girls.

"you the newbee?" one asked nastily.

"no." i said simply. she looked confused.

"so... what are you?" she asked. i'm sorry? is there some bad blonde disease around this place? (sorry)

"human."

"Ok, missy, i didn'y come here to fight,i have to asked you somthing."

"What?"

"Are you realated to jack Brewer."

"Who?"

"jack Brewer."

"Who is that?" she let out an angry growl before walking away.

Jack Brewer.

Why did the name ring a bell?

i feel like i've herd it before. then my head started to hurt. i felt i was so close. usually i would quit when i got a head ace but i felt like i almost unlocked a secret.

Jack Ander-

"ah!" i yelled as someone pushed me out of my seat.

"finally!" the girl said.

"what?' i asked.

"i was askin you a question." she said.

"oh, sorry, spaced out."

"Are you realated to jack?" she said with a gigle.

"who is this jack guy?." i said.

"most popular guy in school. karate kid. really cute. you guys look alike, other then the red hair, i would think you were twins." she said before walking away.

yeah, me a twin? sure, that will happen, the same time i get my memorie- never.

everyone kept asking me if i was realated to this jack guy- i was going insane!

* * *

><p>Jack pov<p>

"What does stella look like?" i asked kim.

" i don't know, why? lookin for i girlfriend?" she joked.

"why? Jealous?"

"No!" she said. i smirked.

"Why?" she asked after she recovered from her blush.

"Everyone keeps askin if we are realated. i said no, i dont have a family member named stella, only what i used to call dalia."

"Whos dalia?" eddie asked coming from behind,

"i didn't say dalia, i said italian." i lied smoothly, ive told that one athousand times.

"i wanted to know what peoples favorte italian foods were"- classic.

"Turkey!" jerry said. we just shook out heads.

"come on guys, lets get to class." milton said.

this period is the only one i dont have with kim. us warrior where split up.

jerry and eddie and me. kim and milton

i walked into class and took my seat. i opened my note book and started talking to eddie.

"CLASS!CLASS! take your seat." mr. ryans our bio teacher called.

"Take it where?" i muttered. i used to make that joke when i was younger.

the teacher started calling for attendance.

"Jack Brewer." he called.

"here!" i called and a red head girl i never saw before turned to look at me. my eyes got wide. i fell backwords out of my chair.

"NOT HERE! 100% not there" i called and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>KIM Pov<p>

soooo bord.

english is so boring. romeo and julet die and thats the end of it! who cares! its not real!

someone knocked at the door and i saw jack there. my teacher, mrs. pomerantz opened the door.

"What?"

"could i please have kim for a second?" he asked he sounded strange. like he just saw a ghost... or a clown. before he got over it.

"Not during my class." she was about to close the door.

"Wait! its an emergency!" i started to stand up.

"sit down kim. Jack. i said no." she said.

"please!" this is not like jack. jacks mom raised him with respect. his grandfather inforced it. this must be really big.

"Mrs. pomerantz, i was going to ask to go to the bathroom anyway." i said before i thought about it.

"And i would have said no. good bye jack." she closed the door and jack thought for a secound and ran away.

five minutes later on the school load speaker i herd jack say-

"KIM CRAWFORD PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT- NOW."

"Just go crawford!" my teacher said angrily.

i went to the front fully prepared to yell at jack about how this better be important because my english teacher already hates me. but when i see him, he looked confused. when he sees me, he ran to me and did somthing i didn't expect.

he pulled me out side by the swings and hugged me.

jack looked terrified. but it didn't make sence. he was fine 10 minutes ago?

"JAck? whats wrong?"

"Kim! i've gone insane! i think i just saw Dalia!"

* * *

><p><strong>DO MY CHALLENGE ( on top!)<strong>

review


	5. Chapter 5

"JAck? whats wrong?"

"Kim! i've gone insane! i think i just saw Dalia!" he said.

"Jack, what are you talking about?"

" the new girl, except her hair is all red and it doesn't make sense."

"Jack, im sorry if this is harsh but, you think you saw you dead sister?" i was trying to make sence of it.

Jerry pov.

Whats up with jack? eddie looked at me.

"Jack just looked like he saw a zombie."

"Or a clown." i said.

"Hes not afraid of clowns anymore." Eddie said rolling his eyes.

"He was never afraid of zombies." i grumbeld.

"I know, wait, so he must be afraid of RED HAIR."i realized

"milton has red hair jerry." eddie said shaking his head.

stella looked at me. i smiled at her. but she looked confused. jack made it pretty obvious that he was looking at her before he ran out of the room. whats happening to me! i'm feeling... that big word that means you wanna know whats wrong.

well, atleast i know i'm not becoming miltion. Stella gave me a small smile before shaking her head looking like nothing happened.

JACK POV

"Kim, i'm telling you!"

"Jack."

"Kim, i'll prove it! come to my house after school. i have only one picture of dalia that i hid from my mom."

"I'll come over after dojo." she said. she gave me a hug. " if this somehow is dalia, i think you should go to class and find out." i nodded.

"Sorry for the hole loud speaker thing." i apologized.

"thank you for getting me out of class." she laughed.

"here, i'll walk you." i offered and we began to walk to class.

when we got there she turned to face me.

"Jack,try becoming friends with her." she said before walking in.

i sighed and went back to class.

STELLA POV

after jack ran out the room was silent before people continued what ever they weren't suppose to be doing.

"KIM CRAWFORD COME TO THE FRONT- NOW!"

jack?

What could i posibly have done? did i smell bad? i smelled my hair.

nope, it smells like french vanilla.

so, i somehow scared this so called jack anderson? everyone thinks i'm related to him. i'll ask him i guess, he would know rite? but then why would he freak out like that?

well, they did say no one lived threw my plane crash...

At my old school, i tried to tell my friend mckayla about what happened but then she told the school and they send me to the socologist.

maybe, i shouldn't mention it to jack.

Jack anderson.

why was he so familiar!

i felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Stella?" jerry asked me. i turned.

"Hey jerry." i smiled.

"Sorry about jack. i wish i could tel you what ust happened but... i dont usually know things like that."

i laughed.

"So, uh, Jack isnt a bad guy, hes one of my best friends. hes great."

"how do you guys know eachother?"

"School and karate."

"You take karate?"

"No, i kill karate." then he started to flex. "registered weapons."

"nice." i commented sarcastically.

"so, i could show you around school." he offered.

"Thanks so much, i'm soo lost."

"MR. RYANS! can i give stella a tour around school?" jerry asked. i face palmed.

"What about class." mr. ryans asked.

"i wouldn't be paying attention anyway. who cares. we know how bio works!" jerry said. i didn't know if i wanted to puke or laugh. eventually, jerry got the teacher to let us go.

"Jerry, your the worst tour guide ever." i decided to say after we walked the same hallway for the 3rd time.

"Hey! its school,the only room i know is the detention room. always sit in the back row,theres windows."

i laughed and the belle rang.

"LUNCH!" Jerry said excited.

we went to the cafeteria before and there was already a line. we walked to the lunch lady.

"Stella, this is marge. Marge, this is stella." jerry said.

"You must be new." she said.

"um.. yeah, how did you know." in retrospect, that was a dumb question.

"You smell new."

"i smell new? thanks i think."I answered confused.

we pulled up trays but nothing looked edible. infact, i didnt know what any of it was.

so, i just grabed an apple.

"here, i'll show you our table, you could sit with us." jerry said.

"are you sure its your table." i joked. bad tour guide reference.

"Yup."

we walked to a circular table in the back of the lunch room.

there a saw a short chubby boy,dark skin. a stick of a boy with red hair. this jack person, and a beautiful blonde. i sincerely hoped she wasn't like the rest.

KIM POV.

oh my gosh! stella looks like jack, like twins.

well... maybe thats why he thought stella.

as jerry went around introducing us i shot a look at jack and he just gave me a look of- i told you so.

jack was happy now there was a chance dalia was alive and he is talking it.

"So, Stella. sorry i ran out today. i thought you were somone else."

"who?" she asked.

"oh just an old very close friend." Jack said.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**2 weeks later.**

Kim POV

Stella and us were getting really close and i have to say, i love the feeling of having another girl to talk to. and honestly, Its so easy to belive jack and Stella are realated.

stella says the reason why she know somethings, is because she has little flashbacks since shes been here.

once she told me when nobody was around is things that Jack says gives her 'ideas' and it drives her insane not knowing.

Jack is happier lately. I think stella reminds him of dalia and more then anything, he wanted Dalia back.

What drove me insane though was how jack was keeping things from her. he wants to make sure its possibly her- though it cant be, dalias dead- before he brings her to his house. he didn't want his mom to freak out. but tomorrow night, we planned to force stella/dalia to his house and force her to remember.

i really hope its her.

she's been here two weeks but we never took her to the dojo.

now, its jerry's idea to bring her.

"Guys,no, i don't want you guys to think i just busted into your dojo." Stella insisted as we dragged her towards our dojo.

"Its not intruding, were friends now, come hang with us." Jack said.

"Yeah, Stell. you could check out my awesome moves." Jerry said. Stella laughed.

i raised an eyebrow. Oh gosh- does jerry like her?

i looked at jack. he seemed oblivious to it.

"speaking of moves, thers a dance contest coming up and i'm out of a partner. You in?" Stella asked jerry.

"You bet! Woah!" Jerry yelled. Yeah, he liked her. not some dumb crush but is it possible he actually, like, liked her.

i looked at jack who seemed to get the same idea as me except he wasn't to happy about it. then he shook his head obviously convincing himself there was nothing there.

"Guys, are you sure."

"Its fine Stella. i cant wait for you to meet rudy!" i said enthusiastically.

then we walked into the dojo.

"Rudy!" Jack called. Rudy came out of his office and looked at stella.

"Jack, i didn't know you had a sister."

"Their not related." Eddie said as jack looked away.

"Oh, well.. awkward." Rudy said. " Hi, I'm sensei Rudy." he introduced. Stella shook his hand.

"Stella." she said.

"So, this is the new girl in our school, we wanted you to meet her." i said.

"Yeah, and her karate moves are total Swag!" Jerry said.

Stella made her eyebrows widen. Jack shot me a look.

"You know karate?" jack, rudy and i said at the same time.

stella blushed.

"I um... i'm not really a karate person. i'm a dancer." i said.

that sounds like jerry.

"You sound like jack. when i asked him to join my dojo he said,' im not a karate guy, i'm a skater.'" rudy said. we all laughed.

"Stella! your great!" jerry said.

"Yeah!" milton added. " you have to see! the first day we saw dalia was at a carnival she destroied everyone at the dance contest by putting some karate moves in!" milton said attempting to do what stella supposedly did.

stella was laughing.

"you beat Jerry?" I asked. thats almost impossible. Jack didn't look surprized.

"Show us what Karate you got!" eddie said.

"umm... ok." she said.

Rudy set up a couple of boards to break and stella raised an eyebrow.

"I could do better then that." stella said. "Hiya!" she yelled breaking the board.

The, she did the thing i've only seen jack do once.

the things that where holding the wood up, turned to dust. Then, she did a backwards flip and kicked 2 of the punching dummies heads off. then, finally, she did a flip that i've only seen jack do that nor me or Rudy could figure out and knocked them down.

"Woah!" we all said. Jack looked at me excitedly.

"Excuse us a minute." Jack said grabbing my arm and forcing me outside.

"Kim! do you know what that means!" Jack yelled.

"Umm, you have a strong grip." i said refering to my arm that was being crushed by jacks hand.

"Oh, sorry." he said and then looked up at me. " That move at the end! that's an Brewer move! My grandfather made it up! he only taught my mom, me and Dalia how to do it!"

"but Jack, she lost her memory, no way she could remember how to do that." i said upset that i was crushing jacks hope.

"NO! She has little flashbacks remember. i'm taking her to my house tonight, do you want to come?" he invited me

"What happened to tomorrow?"

"I just changed it." He said.

"I'd love too." i said.

"Thanks Kim!" he said excitedly.

"Your welc-" i was cut off by a pair of lips crushing mine. Jacks.

i kissed back, i couldn't help myself. we broke apart after awhile.

"I um." Jack began.

Then i did something i never thought i would do.

i put my hand in his hair and pulled him back to me.

we kissed again- and again...

"Sorry." i said and covered my face with my hair.

he put my hair behind my ear and whispered:

"Don't be." i blushed.

he grabbed my hand and we walked back.

"Stella" i said when we walked him. she turned.

"Wanna go to JAcks house with me tonight?"

"Sure." she said.

Stella seemed like the kind of person that would rather be anywhere but her house. i don't blame her. that girl she lives with sounds terrible.

so, later that night. we went to jacks house.

"I love your house." Stella said. "It feels homey, like live seen some of these things somwhere." she said looking at picters on the wall.

"You have." Jack said.

"When?"

"Stella, we have to tell you somthing." i said. she sat down on the couch.

"am i in trouble?" she asked.

"no, but there is somthing you should know." Jack said.

"Which is?" he asked.

"I know who you are."

* * *

><p><strong>New Storys coming up on my profile- chek it out- :)<strong>

**Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am soooooo sorry!**_

_**I was doing Saving kim but its done now sooo...**_

_**GUESS WHO HAS A NEW STORY coming up! meeeeeeeeeee its called the unprankable: you could try.**_

**_chek my profile 4 details_**

**_Enjoy_**

* * *

><p>"Stella, we have to tell you somthing." i said. she sat down on the couch.<p>

"am i in trouble?" she asked.

"no, but there is somthing you should know." Jack said.

"Which is?" she asked.

"I know who you are." he said strait out.

Taylor's pov

I giggled not believing.

" Sure you do."

"He's serious." kim told me sitting on the couch.

" take a seat." She patted the spot next to her.

I raised an eyebrow but slowly obeyed.

" Stella, I knew you before before you lost your memories." Jack told me.

" Really?" I asked shocked but still unsure. Jack nodded and Kim shot me a small smile.

" I know everything about you." Jack began. " you know, before the plane crash." he shrugged. I let out alittle gasp.

" H- How did you k-know about t-that?" I stuttered.

" I know everything." Jack said sensitively.

I felt the sudden thirst to know, all my questions, all the mystery of making up a new Identity.

" your scaring me." I told him.

"well, I know your a brunette." He began. " I also know your name isn't Stella."

" Then what is it einstein?" I asked Harshly.

" Dalia." he told me. " Dalia Taylor Brewer."

I held my head In pain as my mind started to flood with pictures. I felt like Harry potter while He- who-must-not-be-named is around.

** Flash back**

"Dalia Taylor Schreier!" my mom yelled at me, I cringed slightly.

You could imagine how it feels for a five year old to be scolded by both their mom and grandpa.

" I told you so many times, don't fight in school!"

"She made me!" I defended close to tears.

" what did Rikki do so bad that you needed to kick her?" Grandpa asked me.

"uh..." I struggled. A little bot laughed from behind me.

" She took my Orlando!" I yelled about my favorite teddy bear, my voice cracking as I tried to hide my sobs.

The boy laughed again.

" Jack stop laughing!" My mom repremended.

**End flashback**

I stood up swiftly.

" This isn't funny jack!" I yelled terrified.

" Dalia, he was just-"

"don't call me that!" I yelled at Kim.

Why was he telling me this now? I wondered as any trace of conscience curiosity left me. I got settled now, I have good, true friends. A new, really cute dance partner. I was happy, finally comfortable with who I was! Or who I thought I was... Why is he telling me this? " I remember waking up, all the dead people around me, the loud helicopters fling around, me not knowing my own name. Let alone where I was! This isn't a joke!" I ran out of his house making sure to shove him in the process. I ran from the house wiping away tears that were making their way down my cheeks. I was running, trina to hide my sobs as someone caught me.

" Stella?" Jerry asked questioningly. I just cried alittle into his shoulder.

" Stella are you ok?" He asked me rubbing soothing cirles on my back. I nodded my head 'no' but didn't say anything.

"tell me what happened?" he offered though you could tell how much he wanted me to tell him. I opened my mouth to tell him but I realize if tried I'd break down.

" ask Jack." I broke away from him and ran home, ignoring Jerry call my name from behind me.

I ran around the corner tripping on my own two feet and hitting the ground with a 'thud.'

lightning Flashed across the sky fallowed by thunder and rain.

I felt more pain in my head as I had more images cross my mind.

**Memories**

Nine year old Jack and Me, jumping on my Mommy's bed and him falling off, breaking his leg in the process.

A book case falling on me that I held up yelling for jack to get the baby sitter who was sleeping upstairs.

And a Ten year old me terrified because I was stuck in an elevator alone.

" Dalia! Are you ok?" Jack yelled to me being the protective twin he was.

" do you need to go to the bathroom?" he checked.

"Now I do!" I yelled bouncing on my feet.

**Memory end**

As the pictures starting decreasing I felt a new kind of pain, much worst then the one in my head. My ankle was throbbing but when I tried moving it, I let out a little shriek.

I tried taking out my phone to call jerry or even Jessica because I was THAT desperate. I started panicking when I realized i left my phone at Jack's house. I tried to stand up but fell back down with a little screech.

My swollen ankle paralyzed me.

Another flashback paralyzed me along with it.

I was eleven years old at a camp doctors office faking a sprained ankle to get out of a four mile hike that ended up being five miles because they got lost.

I was stuck in the middle of the street, soaking wet the lightning only making my head pound harder. Not to mention my heart that felt as though it would jump out of my chest.

" what do I do?" I screamed in the middle of the street panicked.

" What do I do?" I begged to anyone that would listen.

Just then a car turned around the corner, now heading strait towards me at 40 miles an hour. My eyes grew wide as I tried to move out of the way but I once again prove myself useless. As the car approached I shrieked not wanting to die.

I tried screaming and waving my arms to make the car stop but the rain was to heavy and they couldn't see me. I shrieked:

"What do I do!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry! <strong>

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**GET THE POINT?**

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**MAJOR LET DOWN ON REVIEWS... GUESS I DESERVED THAT ;(**

* * *

><p>Jack's pov<p>

"This isn't funny jack!" Dalia yelled terrified.

" Dalia, he was just-"

"don't call me that!" she cut Kim off.

" I remember waking up, all the dead people around me, the loud helicopters flying around, me not knowing my own name. Let alone where I was! This isn't a joke!" she ran out of his house making sure to shove me in the process.

"what?" I asked confused.

" did you have to say it strait out like that?" Kim asked annoyed.

" how else was I suppose to?" I asked defensively.

" I don't know." she sighed.

Kim jumped slightly as someone began to repeatedly knock on the door.

" who is it?" I called.

" jerry! Yo, open up!" He called still banging on the door.

I opened the door and Jerry invited himself in.

" could I help you?" I asked not really in the mood for one of his moronic ideas like- "I know how we could get free stuff! Steal it!"

Or any made up words like " swesome" meaning sweet and awesome. Not Swag and awesome that, according to jerry is " swagsome."

"what did you do to Stella?" Jerry asked.

" Her name isn't really stella!" i yelled exasperated. Jerry ignored him.

" you broke her!" he complained worrily.

" you think she'd be relived!" I began to rant. " years go by an she had to make up an identity and when I try to help her out-"

" that's your problem! Right there!" Kim yelled.

" what are you talking about?" I asked harshly. She didn't even winc.

" Your Doing this for the props! That's something Jerry would do!"

"hey!" he protested In the back round but we ignored him.

" All this time i thought you wanted her back! You fooled me! You just want the thank you!" she started fake bowing to jack.

" oh great and mighty jack, thank you for scaring off the only girl friend I could talk too! Thank you for thinking you are so great!"

" it's not like that and you know it!" I yelled.

" Guys! You don't make Sense! What's wrong with Stella?" he yelled concerned.

" why do you care?" Jack finally realized.

" because I kinda like her man." He admitted sheepishly.

"aww." Kim said from behind me. She obviously already knew that.

" You like stella!" I laughed harshly.

"jack." Kim warned me.

" you going to ask her out?" I asked attempting to keep calm.

Jerry! Jerry and my sister, not while i'm still around. Jerry hits on EVERY girl he passes literally. he has pretty good looks and Dalia will be forgotten and hurt someday.

" well, I was thinking after the dance competition, because she's my partner I might take her to a movie."

" a movie really? So you could sigh and put your arm around her?" I asked." and then share the popcorn?"

"um.. Yeah?" Jerry asked.

" Dude, your scaring me." he added.

" am I?" I said loosing control of my emotions and any seance if good decision making.

" we'll, you should know, she's my sister you jerk." I said punching him in the face.

Only, it didn't hit him. Someone or thing knocked him out of the way and took the hit.

" Kim!" Jerry yelled in complete horror.

I froze in shock of my actions.

" Ki-Kim?" I asked as she recovered from the blow that just hit her face. Her nose was dripping blood.

" are you happy now Jack? " Kim asked as Jerry ran out as if he herd something- chicken.

" is this what you wanted?"

" I didn't- I wasn't- I'm so sorry." I said trying to escort her to the kitchen for ice and a tissue for the nose bleed I caused.

" don't touch me." she hissed jumping away.

"please Kim." I begged close to tears, still horrified that I by her.

"I didn't mean to! It was suppose to hit jerry because-"

" because he likes your sister! What's so wrong about him liking her? He didn't know she was your sister!" She yelled at me, still in pain as she grabbed an ice-pack from the fridge.

" I don't want her to get hurt!" I defended.

" but your hurting everyone though! Including her, including yourself!" she yelled standing up.

"including me." she added running out with just as much of a dramatic exit as Dalia had.

" Way to go Brewer." I reprimanded.

" you lost the two most important people of your life, both with the same fist!"

I took all the un-controlled anger and fear with in me and punched the wall with all of my might.

"ow!" I yelled.

I quickly held my hand in pain when I herd a loud snap!

Great Jack, Just fantastic!

Jerry pov

"Kim!" I yelled not believing what jack had just done, or even Kim.

His sister? I wondered.

Jack froze.

" Ki-Kim?" he asked as Kim held her face in pain. Blood was coming out of her nose but she tried to play it cool.

" are you happy now Jack? " Kim yelled at him, but I wasn't listening to her. I know I shouldn't have left but I herd someone yelling behind ever it was was petrified and obviously in trouble.

" what do I do!" the voice yelled.

Stella!

I realized and ran down the block. The rain was poring down and lighting flashed across the sky, followed shortly by thunder.

"What do I do?" Stella yelled again panic.

I fallowed her voice and saw her soaking wet, trying to move from the middle of the street- begging and screaming for help as a car came approached her.

"no!" I yelled though I don't think she herd me over her own screams.

"what do I do!" she yelled.

With out thinking (as usual), I ran into the street throwing one of my hands under her knees and the other one around her waist pulling her up as I ran across the street.

She shrieked but held on to me.

The car honked as it passed and Stella put her head in my shoulder.

" i'm no Milton or anything but I think the first thing you should do is get out of the street." I told her sitting down and kissed her forehead.

" Jerry." she whispered.

" yeah?" I asked.

" I think I need a hospital." I looked at her.

"the car didn't even hit you." I told her worried expression.

She hit my head.

" I fell before that! Why would I sit in the middle of the street yelling if I could move!" she yelled at me pointing to her ankle.

"think!" she added.

I thought for a moment.

The hospital was pretty far away we needed a ride from - though I hate to admit it- jack.

"Come on, I'll carry you to Jack's house." I said .

"no!" she scream.

"look, i don't want to go either but you need a hospital and the closest one is not very close." I told her picking her up.

" so why jack?" she grumbled.

" because he is close and has a car and a license." starting to walk back towards the Brewer house hold.

"don't you have a license?"

" Yeah, but he had a car ." I shot back at her and she rolled her eyes.

We approached at Jack's house and were about to knock when the door opened its self.

Jack stood at door slightly bewildered until he was my swollen ankle and sighed.

" hospital?" he checked. I nodded.

Jack held up his hand that was bleeding and obviously broken.

Stella and I let out small gasps.

" come on, I'm headed there too."

Silently, we went to the car.

Just like that. No questions asked

* * *

><p><strong>PLZ REVIEW THIS TIME :(<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Jack's pov

the car was quiet as I let Jerry drive there. The guilt of what I did was eating

me alive.

"Jerry," I began as I saw Dalia dozing off in the back seat. Same old Dalia.

"I'm so sorry."

Jerry didn't look at me.

" you shouldn't be apologizing to me." he said nodding his head towards my

sister.

"where's Kim." he added.

" She walked home." I replied sadly.

" what happened to you hand." Jerry asked me formally.

" punched a wall." I replied.

The car was silent for another minute.

"Look jack, is she really your sister?" He asked addressing Dalia.

"almost positive."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you had one."

" I thought she was dead, I didn't talk about her." I admitted glancing at the

red head who's rites are starting to show her brown locks.

" bet you Kim knew."I nodded.

" are you ready to tell me about Stella yet?"

I thought about it for a minute. I owed Jerry that much.

"Dalia." I said.

"huh?"

"it's her real name. Dalia." I explained.

" beautiful ." Jerry commented. I ignored him and continued.

I told him the hole story from the plane crash up until my fight with Kim.

" Kim thinks I was trying to get props for finding Dalia." I ended.

"Were you?" Jerry asked.

"no! Of coarse not!" I yelled.

Jerry nodded not believing.

"Ok maybe," I admitted after i thought about it. "But,we always did that. We always played that way."

"Didn't you say you were twelve?"

"Yeah and i know that was years ago but that just how we always were it's just-" I saw something out the window. "Stop the car!"

I yelled. Jerry slammed the break and Dalia/ stella / whoever she is, flew to into Jerry's chair.

"Shoot!' Jerry hissed as she groaned."What Jack!" He yelled at me.

I ignored him and Jumped out of the car.

"get off of me!" a girl yelled.

Jack knew that voice, very well.

"That's my phone! My mom's ganna kill me!" She yelled kicking the man that was attaching her. He caught it and flipped her over.

She yelled as she hit the ground head first.

She groaned, trying to get up as the guy took her phone and wallet or any other valuables she had. All Blacelets were ripped off her arms as I ran to catch the guy.

"Leave the necklace." She begged the man. " Take everything else, just leave the necklace." She begged before completely blacking out.

The man laughed and ripped the necklace off her, sure to leave a mark. He saw the little locket and looked at the picture inside.

I knew what the picture was, It was a picture of the girl's sister and Her brother who are in the U.S Navy. They brought her that necklace for her birthday.

This meant nothing to the man.

"Lucky i didn't kill you."He laughed.

Well not for long, I grabbed the locket and Kicked him far away from the girl.

"No," I began. "Lucky i'm not ganna Kill you." I flipped him like he had to the girl and he blacked out.

I quickly called the police and hoped he would stay blacked out for long enough.

I ran over to the girl and moved her hair out of her face.

"Kim." I whispered.

* * *

><p>"wait so what happened?" Dalia Asked As Jerry wheeled her into the room. She cast a bright red while I did had a pink cast- obviously, jerry chose it. He claimed that 'real men wear pink.'<p>

Whatever.

"She was mugged." I answered, sitting on the side of the hospital bed. "She took a hit to the head but she should wake up in-"

I looked down at my watch as kim groaned.

"Now." I said.

"Kim?" Dalia asked.

"Dal-Stella?" Kim asked obviously remembering when Dalia had yelled at her for calling her by her real name.

"Are you ok?" I asked her.

She looked at me with a glare.

"Ouch." Jerry commented making the situation worse.

"Let's give them a minute." Dalia hit him.

"Ouch." Dalia yelled as Jerry rolled her into the wall couple times before he finally managed to past the door.

"Look kim, i'm so sorry." I began. I knew i could get her forgiveness in a second if i would just hand her her necklace but i needed to get it deserved that much.

"Why are you apologizing to me? You tried to hit Jerry."

"Yeah, but i hit you!" I told her. She didn't answer.

"Look, kim. I- I you were right."

"I usually am." She said unsurprised. She was obviously bring to hide the curiousness from her face but lets face it, Kim can not act.

"You have no idea what i'm talking about."

"Not a clue." She admitted.

"You were right. I wanted props because that's just how me and Dalia used to do things. Usually, siblings fight over things like bathroom time and food but not us. we always wanted to make others proud, especially each other. So, Props just felt familiar to me in all this craziness." I told her ashamed.

"I get it." She said.

"Really Kim you got to believe- Wait what?" Jack asked.

_Why would Kim let me off the hook so easily?_

"I get it. I believe you." She repeated. "I'm not mad at you, i never was."

"But I-" I stuttered confused. "Your nose and the yelling and the-"

"Jack, I wasn't mad until you tried to hit Jerry. But i figured that Jack and his hero complex was probably elevated because its his sister."

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"I Get it. I forgive you." She said with a little laugh.

"Um, good i guess!" He said confused.

Kim giggled.

"So, you want to explain to me how i got here?" SHe asked sitting up clutching her head. "And why i have a massive headache."

"You were Mugged, Jerry,Dalia and I were on our way to the hospital and I saw you. I beat up the guy but I didn't have time to get all your stuff." I told her guiltily.

In the rush, the only thing I remembered to take was her the locket.

Kim gasped and Her hand flew to her neck.

"No!" She cried feeling around as if it would magically appear.

Well, Her and Me both believed in Harry potter to why not?

"Kim, calm down." I reassured her.

"My locket! No JAck! I need that Locket!" SHe cried with tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"Kimmy," I began surprised she didn't try to abuse me in any form. " It's right here."

I told her.

she looked at the necklace i just pulled out of my pocket and then at my eyes.

Then ignoring her headache and any other acing body part, she Kissed me.

I immediately Kiss back and she pulled me close. Hugging me at the same time.

"Thank you." She whispered when we separated.

"Kim I love you." I said without thinking.

She froze.

_Shoot! Way to go Brewer._


	10. Chapter 10

she looked at the necklace i just pulled out of my pocket and then at my eyes.

Then ignoring her headache and any other acing body part, she Kissed me.

I immediately Kiss back and she pulled me close. Hugging me at the same time.

"Thank you." She whispered when we separated.

"Kim I love you." I said without thinking.

She froze.

_Shoot! Way to go Brewer._

_"_say something." I asked her.

She blinked.

"Did you just say you loved me?" She asked curiously.

I swallowed nervously but nodded yes.

She smiled and pulled me in for another kiss.

"What took you so long?" She reprimanded.

" I love you too."

I smiled at her brightly as i put the necklace around her. She giggled when i wasn't able open the clasp.

"Here," She offered, taking the necklace and doing it herself.

"Well, that was one hundred percent less romantic." I stated. She giggled and pulled me into another kiss.

Sadly, we were interrupted by a knock.

We looked at the door and saw Dalia standing there sheepishly.

"Can i talk to Jack for a second, alone." She asked blushing.

Kim nodded and pushed me out the door. I smiled and closed it behind me before facing my sister with a serious expression.

"Whats up?"

"I- uh. I believe you." Dalia told me. Keeping her hair in her face as we began to walk down the hall.

"Huh?"

Dalia sighed.

"I remember a lot of things, because you said my full name."

"You-You do?" I stuttered.

She nodded.

"I pushed you in a pool and Grandpa yelled at me and made me train extra hard when he was teaching us karate. He was out grandfather right?" Dalia checked.

I nodded and smiled brightly. She continued,

"One you hot-wired someones car-"

"Mom's." I filled in.

Dalia laughed and continued.

"Yeah, and you started driving while i was sitting on it."

"Yeah, sorry about that." I laughed. That fall had given her a terrible concussion.

"Sorry? You almost killed me!" She laughed. then she randomly became serious.

"But it seems like death is chasing me, isn't it?"

She asked, making the mood slightly awkward.

We stayed silent for a moment before i decided i needed to know if she remembered our story. The last time we talked.

"Do you remember the air port, before you left?"

Dalia looked at me curiously

"No, i only remembered a few things. Why? What happened?"

I looked up and saw the doctor walking down the hall and into Kim's room.

"I'll fill you in later." I said getting up. She followed me into Kim's room, where Jerry was already seated comfortably next to me girlfriend.

_Girlfriend._

I smiled and Held her hand.

"Hey, i don;t know how you'll feel about this D-Stella. But Dr. Shniel agreed to do a blood test. you know, to see if your related." Kim told us.

"She remembers." I said smiling at Kim.

"What? Thats great!" Kim smiled.

"But i think you should still do it." Jerry spoke up- sounding a lot more responsible then i'm used to.

"I agree." Dalia said smiling shyly.

"Why?" Kim and I asked in unison.

"So she can move away from the foster houses and adoption agencies and live with you and your family instead." Jerry filled in.

"If that's ok with you." Dalia whispered.

Kim and I were staring at Jerry in confusion.

oh how the tables have turned.

When did he get so smart.

"Um, Ok." I said standing up

"Follow me." Dr. Shniel told us all- including Kim.

After talking blood from us, some easier then others (Dalia is a chicken.), he told us he'd call us in twenty-four hours and let us out.

"Hey Dalia, Wanna get pizza tomorrow? Just me and you?"

She hugged me.

"love too."

"AWWWW!" Kim squealed. "Sibling moment!"

Jerry drove us home and me mom threw a tantrum over the whole in the wall- not the broke arm which she was yet to notice, the wall.

She was very forgiving when i told her that Kim and I were dating.

In fact, she practically jumped for Joy.

I smiled and went to my room. For the first time in my Life, I had a great nights sleep/


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't know when the next time i will update is bc idk if i'll have internet connection. but seeing as only two people reviewed ( Thank you anonymous and Livy.G) I goes people don't actually care**

**I'm hurt**

* * *

><p>Dalia's pov<p>

"So, are you Stella or Dalia?" Jerry asked as he drove me home.

"I guess Dalia." I shrugged.

According to what i do remember, I used to change my name a lot- Violet, Kira, Stella I think i also had a Anne stage.

"Well, what do you want me to call you?" Jerry asked.

"Dalia." I replied with a little smile.

"Ok Dal," He smiled. "While we are both already dead, you want to Catch movie?"

I looked at him for second as a small blush snuck up on me.

"Like a date?" I wondered.

"I mean, if that's ok with you…." He said quieter. Did he think i would reject him?

He stopped the car in front of my 'house' and waited nervously for my answer.

"I'd love to."

"i mean, I understand if you don't. i mean you just found out who you are and- Wait, did you just say yes?" He asked confused.

"Yes, I'd Love to Jerry." I smiled brightly.

"WHOO!" He yelled and started the car.

I laughed as we made our way to the movie theater.

"So whats playing?" Jerry asked the man at the booth.

"At Midnight? The only thing Playing is the Lorax." He replied board. Jerry looked at me for approval.

I smiled and nodded yes as i chewed my lip nervously.

"Two tickets for the Lorax, please." Jerry told the man, putting money on the counter.

The employee handed Him the tickets and Jerry put his arm around my shoulder and ushered me into the theater- I only used one crutch to walk with my broken ankle.

"SWAG!" He yelled as we were the only ones there. I giggled.

"Do you want anything, like popcorn, soda, candy?" Jerry asked.

"Popcorn!" I replied licking my lips in anticipation. He laughed and stood up.

"Be back in a second." Jerry said kissing my cheek and then froze as i looked at him.

I smiled shyly and he smiled back and ran to get the popcorn as the movie began.

He ran back in as the opening credits started and quickly sat next to me.

"Just made it." I said as he handed me the popcorn.

Simple to say we nearly watched the movie because we were to busy pointing out every tiny detail wrong with the movie and singing the songs after we ended,

"If i saw us right now i would think we were drunk!" I exclaimed as he laughed.

"So true but if we were drunk, I would have dragged you to my house an hour ago!" He said as we were half way threw the movie.

I hit him on the head.

"You didn't let me finish!" He complained jokily. " I would have brought you to my house an hour ago to play… Checkers!" He corrected jokily.

"Checkers?" I asked. " You such a Jerry."

"You love it." He pointed out.

I shrugged: " i admit to nothing!" I said evilly as the cartoon on the screen sang a song about being bad or something like that.

"Hey, check this out." Jerry said, throwing pop corn in the air and having it land in his mouth.

"I could do that too." I lied. I threw the pop corn in the air and it hit my nose.

"Lies!" Jerry pointed out! " I can because i'm full of swag."

"And i'm not?" I said pretending to be offended.

"What? No! i meant-" Jerry said becoming tung-tied. I laughed.

"I'm kidding Jerry."

"You are so evil!" He said taking a hand full of popcorn and throwing it at me.

So of course, i did the same thing back.

"No you didn't!" He joked as we got into an all out popcorn war.

On impulse, i grabbed my soda (sprite) opened the top and chucked it at Jerry.

"Oh! no you didn't girl!" He said grabbing his.

"No!" I said wanting to run away. "Cast isn't water proof!" I used as an excuse.

I sighed in relief as he lowered his soda.

That relief quickly disappeared as he grabbed me around my waist and kept me still.

"You should have thought about that before." He said dumping the soda on my head. I gasped as the lights were flicked on.

"What's going on here?" Said the manager of the theater, angrily.

Safe to say, we never did see the end of the Lorax.

"So what else do you remember?" Jerry asked me the way home.

" I remember that I've been celebrating my birthday on the wrong day for the last couple years." She laughed.

"HAHA! Anything else?" My eyes widened.

"Yeah, I remember that this is Jack's Car and we just contaminated it with soda. I remember that none of our parent know where we are right now, so we are dead and I remember that i broke my ankle so i can't dance with you in the Dance competition." I said sadly.

"So?" Jerry asked. "There's always a next year."

"If the DNA test come out positive and I go and live with Jack. Otherwise, I'm probably Just gonna move again, and again, and again-"

"I get it."Jerry said parking in front of my foster house.

"until, i'm twenty one." I sighed.

"What happened to eighteen?" Jerry asked.

"Because I lost my memory, Twenty one. the judged ruled." I said Sadly. She wanted two add- _I don't want to leave you, Jerry_. But decided against it because it was their first date and she was afraid she would cry.

"I don't want you to go, Dal." He said sadly."I mean, My family isn't the best but if somehow you aren't related to Jack,and he doesn't. I'm sure we will take you in."

"Really?" I asked. " You just met me and you have no problem living with me?" I asked unbelieving.

"Yeah, why not? As for the dance contest, don't worry about it. We will kick everyone else's but next year." He said confidently he said getting out of the car and coming around to help me out.

"Why not just get a new dance partner?" i asked as he held out a hand for me. Though in reality, i didn't want him to get a new dance parker. i know I would get Jealous.

"Swear by the light of the dragons eye to be LOYAL and honest and never say die." Jerry pointed out. "That, and Dal, Your the best dance partner I've ever had."

He told she shyly. I hugged him.

"Thank you." I whispered as he hugged me back.

"For what?" He asked confused as he helped me towards the door.

"For everything. Saving my life and for bringing me on the best date I've ever been on, and for making me feel special."

"You deserve to feel special, I'm happy I make you feel that way." He said as we stood out side the door.

"I guess this is it." I said nervously biting my lip. In truth i was wondering anxiously:

_Is he going to Kiss me? Please Kiss me Jerry!_

"Yeah," He said looking into my eyes. "We should do this again." He said nervously.

I nodded.

"Yeah, we should."

With that, he leaned in slowly and I smiled as I leaned towards him. Until finally, we kissed.

I've kissed people before and I could promise you it never felt like this. Like me head was exploding.

Like there were bells in my head going of, telling me to do things that would be…. inappropriate.

"Not going to lie, " I began gasping for air when we finally broke apart. " you are a really good Kisser." I aid boldly.

He smiled.

"Your not to bad yourself." He said leaning in slowly and kissing me gently one last time.

"Good night safe." He said and watched me enter my house.

"One more thing-" Jerry Stopped me. I looked at him curiously. "Let me tell Jack about us. I'm not in the mood to die."

"You never really do get in that mood. I would know." I joked. you know, almost being killed twice.

"Dal?" He asked.

"I won't tell." I agreed kissing him softly one more time.

"WHOO!" I herd him yell as I went to the window and watched him drive away. I went as quickly as I could to the back house where I self and Dance ( Well, the closest I could do to dance) , I sang, I yelled in happiness. But most of all, I ignored the little voice in my head that told me not to fall in love because truthfully.

I've fallen, so hard, so fast. There was no way I could get up again. I quickly got out My journal, and as if it wrote it's self, I had a chorus to a song, dedicated to Jerry Martinez.

I got into the shower to wash the soda off of me and realized I was humming it.

_**You make my head spin like a tornado,**_

_**Your messing with what's left of my mind.**_

_**You shake me up like an Earth Quake,**_

_**The craziest, Kind!**_

_**your the Big nightly Hurricane,**_

_**And I'm Hiding inside,**_

_**Meanwhile I am Falling stuck in this storm,**_

_**Pick me up and- **_

_**Kiss me more.**_

* * *

><p>I wrote that song and I'm ganna ask my friend Stella to sing it for the fan page<strong> (FACEBOOK- KickinTaylor)<strong>

Hope you liked it.

;)

**Please Review**

**I'm Begging.**

**Seriously**

**Please?**

**REVIEW**

**-Taylor**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry ppl i'm in another country- its hard to update but I'm breaking rules now bc i love you guys**

* * *

><p>Survivor<p>

Jacks pov

"positive! Ha! I told you!" I gloated sitting down on the couch and hanging up

the phone.

"Jack..." Kim warned me.

"Um," I coughed. " Welcome back."

"thanks." Dalia laughed.

We just got a call from the doctor and he told us we were without a doubt related- Dalia and

I.

"Jack, you never did mention an important detail." Dalia wondered.

"huh?" Jack asked confused.

"who's older?"

"Soar topic!" he said sharply, Standing up and starting to exit.

"Jack." Kim warned again.

I rolled my eyes jokily.

"you are." I said flatly.

"yeah!"

"Don't get to cocky about it!" I cut off Dalia's celebration. "it was nine

seconds"

"nine seconds you never had." she gloated and gave him a hug.

I smiled and hugged her back.

"aww, family moment." Kim said taking a picture.

"I've got to call jerry!" Dalia said taking out her phone. I lifted an eyebrow.

"what's going on there?" I asked suspiciously.

Dalia's eyes widened.

"Nothing." she said putting her phone behind her back.

"Dalia..." I warned the way Kim always warned me.

Someone opened the front door.

"Jack?" my mom called.

"hide!" I hissed to Dalia. My mom never met her, as Stella I mean.

She quickly obeyed an flipped behind the coach.

"show off." Kim muttered.

"just like her brother." I said, kissing her cheek.

"Jack?" my mom called again.

"In here!" I called, pulling Kim to sit on the coach.

She walked in.

"Jack clean your room before gramps comes home, I don't need an accident like

last time." My mom told me. Last time granddad walked into my room, he fell on

jacks sneakers and they needed to rush him to the hospital.

"hey Kim." She added.

"Hi mrs. Anderson." she said with a smile.

"Mom we are dating now." I told her.

She froze.

"Is that a joke?"

"um... No..." Kim and I replied in unison.

"Finally!" she smiled and ran to hug us.

Kim giggled.

" that seems to be everyones reaction." I pointed out.

"Um... Jack?" My mom said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"who's hiding behind the coach?" she questioned. I froze.

"I'm gonna let Kim get this one." I said nervously glancing her.

"I guess you can come out now, D." Kim said quietly.

Dalia slowly popped up from behind the couch, her mostly brown curly hair ( and

getting browner everyday.) bouncing as she did so.

My mom gasped.

"I know about next week. Jack told me." Kim began nervously playing with my

fingers.

Next week I the anniversary to where Dalia died. Only problem is that... She

didn't die. She's standing in my living room.

"What?" my mom asked.

"I know about Dalia, jack told me. he didn't forget. He stole a picture before

you burned them all." Kim said quietly and I passed her the photo in my wallet.

"I got it from here Kim." i told her standing up an walking over to Dalia, who

nervously chewed her lip.

"Jack, who's-" My Mom struggled to say. " who is- is she?"

"Mom This is Dalia. She didn't die in that plane crash, she lost her memory."

jack explained.

"Dalia?" My mom questioned with tears in her eyes.

Dalia nodded slowly.

"No, it can't be. Everyone was dead! They said so! Jack you are grounded! This

isn't a joke you should ever play on-"

"When Jack and I were eight, you told me that he was the worst dancer ever and I

should teach him how. I said that he was a hopeless case." Dalia cut her off.

"Hey! I wasn't that bad!"

"yeah but your worse now." Dalia joked. I rolled my eyes as Kim laughed at me.

"That doesn't prove that-" My mom began before Dalia cut her off again.

"During my fifth grade play, I played Anne and some talent guy came and offered

me to star on a television show but you wouldn't let me because you didn't wan

to move to california. By the way- not cool now." Dalia explained, adding that

last sentence because we now live in California.

"How did you know that?" My mom asked me.

"I didn't." I growled at Dalia.

"mom told me not to tell you." Dalia defended.

"Look, I don't know how much Jack is paying you, but I'll pay you double if you

stop."

"Mom, you know me better then that."

"She knows the Anderson flip." Kim whispered.

My mom glanced at her.

"Show me."she said testily.

"I would but I can't." Dalia said gesturing to her broken ankle.

"what did Jack punch that?" she asked. I never did tell her how i broke my arm.

I covered the hole in the wall with a picture frame.

"No, I fell in the street last night and Jerry saved me from a car that was

going to run me over. Jack saved Kim from being mugged, Kim passed out and when

she woke up, Jack and I did a blood test to see if we were related." Dalia said

with out taking a breath.

"And it came out positive." My mom filled in.

We all nodded.

"Mom please believe me." Dalia begged, looking at the ground.

She look at Dalia and started to cry.

"Mom?" Dalia and I asked in unison.

She ran up to us and cried.

"My babies!" she said wanting to believe.

"Mom." I said embarrassed.

She let go of me and started to hug and kiss Dalia.

I went to go sit next to my girlfriend on the couch.

A knock on the door stopped her.

"Come in!" I called.

"Jack can I talk to you a second?" he asked walking into the room. He saw my

mom hugging Dalia and crying.

"Ok, what did I miss?" he asked.

Dalia smiled at him and he smiled back. Kim sat on my lap.

I'm pretty sure she did that so I wouldn't attach jerry if he hit on her. I

kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"The doctor called. I'm Jacks sister." she smiled at him.

"that's great! Now you could move away from that stinkin' foster home!" he

congratulated starting to clap. We all looked at him.

"what? I like clapping!" he defended.

"Jerry thank you for saving her life last night." My mom said hugging the boy.

"no problem. I'm glad she's ok."

"come sweetie." she said grabbing Dalia. "We got some catching up to do." she

said towing Dalia from the room.

As Dalia was pulled past Jerry she whispered something in his ear that sounded

strangely like- "Talk to Jack."

He nodded.

"I'll text you if I'm still alive." He whispered back. She giggled and was

pulled from the room.

"Jack can I talk to you a minute?" he asked nervously.

Kim started getting up.

"no, stay there!" Jerry said terrified.

"oh no, what did you break, date or burn?" I asked.

"you sister." Jerry replied.

"you burned his sister?" Kim asked, putting his weight on jack.

"what? No." jerry said confused. " I dated his sister."

"What?" I angrily asked standing up and holding Kim like a baby.

Jerry took a pillow off the couch to hide himself.

"before you kill me, think about Dalia! She likes me too." He began begging for

his life. Good move.

I slowly put Kim on the couch and she grabbed my hand.

"Don't kill him." she told him.

"Depends on him." I growled softly.

Jerry gulped nervously.

"please don't kill me?"


	13. Chapter 13

Survivor

"Before you kill me," Jerry began hiding. "Think about all the other guys your sister could have fallen for!"

"Jerry..." I warned starting to tower over jerry. He was behind the couch. "I thought we talked about this."

"Yeah, and I thought you were okay with it." Jerry lied. Though, Jack remembered the conversation.

"Jack, you can't control Dalia's life." Kim spoke up,

"I'm not controlling, I'm protecting." I hissed towards jerry.

"I'm not going to do anything!" Jerry yelled.

"You bet you aren't." I replied threateningly. " If you ever cheat on her, your dead."

Jerry swallowed hard as i continued.

"If you even think about cheating on her- or you take one step in the wrong direction- your toast." I warned.

Jerry nodded in agreement, obviously terrified.

"Do you understand?" I asked him.

Jerry nodded in approval.

"Ok, then I approve." I shrugged.

"What?" Jerry and Kim asked in unison.

"Date my sister, I'm fine with it." I told them, taking a seat with Kim on the

couch.

"Yeah?" Jerry asked hopefully. "So you won't kill me?"

"Follow the rules and you'll live." I replied casually.

"Whoa!" Jerry yelled running from the house in excitement. Kim and I watched as he took out his phone and immediately started texting someone.

"Boys..." Kim whispered, kissing me on the cheek.

"So Kim," I began as she looked at me casually. I winked. " I got a little surprise for you."

"I think you not killing jerry is surprise enough." she laughed.

I smiled.

"well, I was thinking first date special."

Kim smiled brightly.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Like I'm going to tell you." I chuckled sarcastically. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Please?"

"Nope."

"I figured..." she grumbled.

"I recommend pj's though." I shrugged.

"A stay at home date?" Kim figured. I hid a smirk.

"Bye Kim." I told her, pulling her up then pushing her towards the door.

"Your kicking me out?" she questioned.

"Bye Kimmy." I sang shoving her out the door.

"Jack!" she yelled as I shut the door in her face.

I then opened it.

"Forgot something." I said quickly kissing her on the lips and then slamming the

door in her face again.

"What?" I heard her mumble.

I laughed and Went to the garage. Taking out paints of all colors and stuffing them in the trunk of my car.

Mind you, I have a broken arm.

Then, I drove to my date idea of a date spot.

XXdXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

No 1's POV

"Here we go." He sighed nervously as he stood on the Crawford's porch.

With a small smile, he knocked on the door and rang the bell.

"COMING!" He heard his girlfriend scream.

A couple secounds later, the blonde beauty ripped the door open.

"Hi." she smiled, adjusting her light pink tee shirt and black sweat pants.

"Hey Kimmy, you look amazing." I smiled.

"I'm in my pj's." she said with a raise of an eyebrow.

"I like 'em." i shrugged. Pulling her by her waist.

"Oh really?" she asked, grasping the top of my glow in the dark yellow tee- shirt I won playing mortal slayer.

"Yup." i whispered before kissing her gently.

She pushed me away quickly.

"I'm not kissing you until I know what your up too." she said defiantly.

"Honestly Kim, it's nothing too spectacular." I shrugged grabbing her hand. "just a picnic."

"in pjs?"

"well, I thought it would save time." I joked.

Kim hit my arm.

"I thought you would be more comfortable!" I defended with my hands up. Then I escorted her towards the car.

"But now I don't look date nice." She complained.

"Kimmy, your gorgeous."

She pouted.

"Anyway," I began going to the drivers seat. "sparks will fly."

I warned with a wink.

She giggled.

"Your weird." she snorted as I pulled out of her drive way.

"As long as it makes you smile." I winked.

"I think your eyes are going to get stuck in a winking position." Kim said.

"Oh, is it?" I challenged with a wink.

Kim rolled her eyes and I held her hand while I drove.

We joked the whole way to the Seaford community park. I parked the car as close to the park as possible because it was really crowded.

Some 'Battle of The Bands' were taking place tonight.

"Jack, it's crazy out here." Kim pointed out, covering her ears from some

screaming punk band named- ' j-jakes'

"Good thing our picnic isn't out here!" I yelled back and popes the trunk.

I grabbed a basket and picnic blanket that I had stowed there before picking up

Kim from her house.

"ready?" I asked.

"I'm about it walk through this crowd of people in my pj's" Kim pointed out.

"i'm as ready as I'll ever be." she shrugged and let her direct her through the

crowd and behind some trees.

"Kim." I began when it was completely quiet. She looked up at me curiously.

"you know how I move around a lot?"

"your not about to tell me your moving are you?"

I chuckled.

"no," I said putting my arm around her. "I'm not moving again."

"So then yeah." Kim answered my earlier question.

"So, this is my second time living in Seaford.

"Then how come I didn't meet-"

"I lived here for two months." I answered. "July and August."

"Oh, summer vacation."

"yup." I nodded.

"so why did you leave?"

"my mom was transferred...again."

Kim nodded.

"any particular reason you are telling me this?" she asked confused.

I chuckled.

"I'm explaining something." I jokingly pouted.

"sorry." Kim laughed and locked her lip, and throwing away the key.

I caught the imaginary key an stuffed it in my pocket.

"I might need it." I shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

"anyway, Dalia and I were playing in the park, when Dalia, classically got

freaked out when I was chasing her in a game of tag."

Kim laughed as I lead her threw the trees. I stopped her inform of a giant bush.

"yeah, it's pretty classic. Anyway, we found a clearing but it was old and

destroyed. It looked like no one has been there in years. So we cleaned it up."

I pushed the bush out of the way so the clearing could be seen.

Kim's mouth dropped open.

"it's not perfect, it's been a couple years but it's secret and I want you to

know about it." I shrugged.

Kim stuck her hand in my pocket to get the 'key' to talking again.

She unlocked her mouth and gasped.

"it's so beautiful jack!" she gaped.

"but this isn't what I wanted to show you."

"there's more?" Kim asked as if its impossible.

"well, why don't you look what me and my sister built in the trees." I said

pointing upward and behind her.

Kim turned swiftly.

And she and smiled.

"cute tree house."

"thanks, but look at the side of it."

Kim walked slowly Yet somewhat eagerly to see the side of the tree house.

She looked at it in shock.

"you- you did this?"

I nodded.

"for you."

Kim couldn't believe her eyes.

Kim knew I could do a lot of things, but what i did isn't one of them she's

aware of.

I smiled when I saw.

I left my Kimmy Crawford,

Awestruck.

* * *

><p>ALMOST DONE<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

IM SO SORRY- SO BUSY AND I'VE GOT TO GO-

HERE YOU GO- THE FINALLY OF SURVIVOR!

* * *

><p>Survivor<p>

"Is that...me?" Kim asked shocked.

I nodded slowly, lacing my arms around her waist. Her hands were intertwined with mine so that it looked as though she were wrapping her arms around herself.

"It's beautiful." She whispered, admiring the side of the tree house where I had

painted a picture of her. Well, half painted.

One side was made of pictures that together looked like half of Kim's face. Then, the other half, was a picture I painted .

On the bottom, in ruby red letters , I wrote.

Kim Crawford

Kim reached up and kissed me softly.

"I didn't know you knew how to paint." she whispered, looking me strait in the

eye.

I shrugged shyly- out of character, I know.

" I like drawing but I don't like being known for drawing." I explained.

Kim rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Wait!" She realized. " Then how come you're only getting C's in art class?" She

questioned.

"This is the first thing I legit painted in awhile actually." I shrugged.

"why?" She asked surprised.

"Well," I began rubbing my neck. "This might sound pathetic."

"You are pathetic, but I've gotten use to it." Kim joked.

"Oh, really?" I laughed.

"Yeah, really." she jokingly challenged.

"Oh, ok." I agreed adding a little snort to make fun of her. " If you say so." I snorted again.

She laughed and hit me.

"You're not funny."

"Then why are you laughing so hard?" I challenged.

Kim hesitated before before answering.

"Your face?" She offered. It wasn't meant to be a question or suggestion. It was meant to be an insult- without the epic fail.

"Admit you love it." I said looking sideways in an attempt to copy a male model who always seem to look sideways while squinting their eyes slightly.

"Beautiful." She replied trying to seem unimpressed as she lay on the ground and patted the ground next to her. Meaning, she wanted him to lay down as well.

He obeyed.

" Will you answer the question now?" She asked.

"What question?" I replied confused.

"Why you've been hiding this amazing art talent, you've got."

"Since I thought Dalia died, I gave up. We always did art together. We did everything together. Well, except dance, I can't dance." I shrugged. " Dalia was

my best friend- and most annoying friend." I added.

"Aww." Kim sighed. " Anything else I don't know about you?"

"Oh, for sure." I told her.

"Like what?" She asked balancing on one elbow, to face me. I did the same.

"I guess you'll have to stick around to find out." I whispered leaning in and kissing her.

She kissed me back and when we broke apart, she did not hesitate to ask another question.

"Just tell me one thing."

"One new thing a mouth." I said.

"What? Why?" She questioned.

"I gotta pace myself." I shrugged. "I'm afraid you'll get bored."

Kim rolled her eyes and him me softly.

"So when's my next one?" She shrugged.

I thought about it for a second and smiled.

"Next month, by the dance competition."

Kim pouted.

"I forgot about that…." Kim whispered. "What are Jerry and Dalia doing about that? You know, with her broken ankle, it would be quite difficult to dance."

"They are waiting for the next competition." I replied.

"And Jerry's ok with that?"

I nodded.

Kim got a manipulative smile on her face and i knew what was coming next.

"Jerry knows how to snow board, do you?" She questioned in an attempt to make me slip up and tell her something new about me.

"Nice try." I smirked. "Your just gonna have to wait."

"Fine." She glared, indignantly. "But I'm doing the same thing to you."

"What could you possibly know that I don't know?"

"A lot." She said whispered.

"Kim, i know things about you that you never told anybody- Including me." I reassured.

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that your slightly jealous of Donna Tobin's legs. Or that you through random dance parties in your room. Or, the fact that you sleep talk and walk to the fridge at exactly 4:02 in the morning- Every morning. You cry ever year at 9/11 and don't show up to school because just like my dad, your dad almost died that day. Or that time a couple years back,when I told you I was moving to Japan, and you tried cutting yourself-"

"How did you know that?" She asked me sharply.

"It soaked through your shirt."

"And you didn't say anything to me?"

"I told you I wasn't leaving and left a first aid kit in you locker. Before I told my mom that if she left I was going to runaway an come back here."

"That first aid kit was from you?" She whispered.

Jack looked up at the sky and smiled.

Who did you think it was from?"

"I don't know." Kim shrugged. " Maybe Rudy, he's crazy anyway."

I laughed again, nodding in agreement.

"Well, anyway, it was a one time thing anyway, I haven't done it since and never will again. I thought I almost killed myself."

"I know, you looked terrified. but i figured you wouldn't want a confrontation."

"You would have been correct."

I chuckled before pulling her close and kissing her.

"I know everything about you, Kim. Every little detail, because you don't hide yourself. Your an open book that I love reading. Your my favorite." I whispered.

"You, on the other hand, hid a lot from me, haven't you?"

"I hid a lot from myself."

"So, no more secrets?" Kim offered.

"Not from my Kimmy." I said pinning her down and kissing her. " But somethings, you just gotta wait for."

"Huh?" Kim replied breathlessly.

"I got something for you."

"And so do I." Kim smiled.

In unison, we both pulled white envelopes from behind our backs.

We looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, I guess beautiful people think alike." I joked as we exchanged letters.

She laughed.

"Is this the one from when you were gonna-"

"Move to Japan?"

Kim nodded.

"Yup. From fifteen years old."

"Same." Kim smiled opening her letter slowly as I did the same to mine.

"Read on three?" I offered.

"One." She began.

"Two." I continued.

Nervously, and in unison we opened the letters and read then to ourselves.

Jack,

I've tried writing this letter a thousand times and I seriously hope this comes

out well because I'm running out of time before you leave... For Japan.

I'm happy for you, but there are so many things I wish I could tell you- and I

tried.

I couldn't though. I ask Joan for help because I was desperate but I didn't

think her idea of putting you chains and locking you up was a good idea so what

I'm trying to say is...

I think love you, Jack Anderson.

- Kim

Jack smiled.

"Kim, I was fifteen years old when I wrote your letter. And I was so sure of the

way I felt. Even now, I still do."

" I could tell."

I looked at her curiously.

"I don't remember what I wrote."

She flipped the paper to face me and in big green letters, my note read:

"I know I love you, Kim Crawford."

THE END

* * *

><p>COMMENT - REVIEW<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

New kickin' it Fic

PLZ READ AND REVIEW

After being forced to choose his troops over his twin sister, jack promises himself no more joking around, no more games and no more excuses- that's before he fell in love with the blonde. JXK - Warning, Rated T but its more like T Plus Also, Please, please, please review


End file.
